PTL 1 discloses in a storage system coupled via a network to a storage apparatus and a plurality of client hosts coupled to the storage apparatus, centrally storing audit logs, each being information indicating the occurrence of a predetermined audit event such as a failure of a device, for the purpose of easy operation and management of the audit logs. In addition, PTL 1 also discloses that the storage apparatus manages an access right of each client host to an audit log dedicated device where the audit logs are stored. The access right includes an access right “read” to permit only reading of audit logs, an access right “write” to permit only writing of audit logs, and an access right “read/write” to permit both reading and writing of audit logs.